1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a video game apparatus and a memory medium used therefor. More particularly, the invention relates to a video game apparatus and memory medium adapted to display the player object and non-player object in a three-dimension virtual space of a display unit.
2. Description of the prior art
The three-dimension video game apparatuses, e.g., xe2x80x9cNintendo 64 (registered trademark)xe2x80x9d, are adapted to display a player object and non-player object in a three-dimension virtual space of a display unit. With such a three-dimension game apparatus, the player object (player object: object that the player can move in desired directions or make desired motions. Abbreviation, xe2x80x9cPOxe2x80x9d may hereinafter be used) can be moved in arbitrary directions in the three-dimension space through operator""s manipulation of the direction instructing means, such as an analog joystick, provided on the controller.
In the three-dimension space, the player object moves in three X, Y and Z axial directions in response to operation of the direction instructing means. However, it is significantly difficult for the player to control, the direction of movements or a line of vision (fully or directly facing direction) of the player object by using the direction instructing means. For example, when shooting an arrow at a non-player object (non-player object: object that moves in directions according to a program or make motions according to the program, irrespectively of operation of the controller by the player. Abbreviation xe2x80x9cNPOxe2x80x9d may hereinafter be used) such as an enemy character, the player object has to be directed full facing the enemy character. In such a case, it is impossible to get a direct damaging hit on the enemy character by the arrow unless the direction of the player object is under exact control.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a video game apparatus which can easily set the player object so as to pay attention to the non-player object.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a video game apparatus which can set the player object performing required movements while maintaining a state wherein the player object is paying attention to the non-player object.
The present invention is a video game apparatus coupled to a display, including a first image data generating means for generating first image data to object; a second image data generating means for generating second image data to display non-player objects; an image processing means for supplying an image signal to the display according to at least one of the first image data and the second image data in order to display, in a virtual three-dimension space on the display, at least one of the player object and the non-player object photographed through a hypothetical camera; a controller means including a first operating means to instruct a moving direction of the player object and a second operating means that is operated when attention is to be paid by the player object to the non-player object; a non-player object detecting means for detecting whether the non-player object exists or not, in response to an operation of the second operating means; a selecting means for selecting as an attention non-player object the non-player object detected by the non-player object detecting means; and a camera control means for changing in position of the hypothetical camera such that photographing can be made on the player object directly facing the attention non-player object selected by the selecting means.
The image processing means performs transforming processes (coordinate transformation and frame memory rendering) to display a player object or non-player object according to the first image data and second image data transferred from an external ROM to a RAM, and supplies a resulting image signal to the display. The non-player object detecting means detects whether or not the non-player object exists the player object on the display, in response to operation of a second operating e.g., a Z button, included in the controller means. If the non-player object detecting means detects a non-player object, the selecting means select the non-player object as an attention non-player object. If at this time a plurality of non-player objects are detected, the selection means selects the non-player objects according to a priority order. When one non-player object is selected as an attention non-player object, the camera control means shifts in position and direction of photographing so that the player object facing the attention non-player object can be photographed. Specifically, the non-player object and the player object are entered within a range of display with respect to a location that is close to a line connected between the respective centers of the attention non-player object and the player object and behind the player object.
The non-player object detecting means detects not only the non-player object displayed on the display but also the non-player object that is existing but not being displayed due to the hypothetical camera photographing position or direction.
Where a lock means is provided, when moving the player object by the direction instructing means, the player object is moved while paying attention to the non-player object.
According to the present invention, the operation of the second operating means by a player readily sets the player object paying attention to the non-player object, thus drastically improving game operation when the player object is locked to the attention non-player object by the lock means, it is possible to easily cause the player object to follow the non-player object, for example, in cases where the player object battles with the non-player object. Accordingly, where the non-player object is an enemy object, it is possible to cause direct damage to that object.
Also, according to the present invention, the non-player object not currently being displayed on the display can readily be found by operating the second operating means.